Gives Me Hope
by mewmewgodess
Summary: This is a one-shot dedicated to the international day against Homophobia! Based on a true story. Real Love Gives Me Hope. One-Shot. AU. ItaNeji.


**Gives Me Hope**

"You didn't conjugate your verb correctly." Neji told his friend. They'd been given back their essay's and were told to correct them before giving them back in for final evaluation. Neji had finished quickly, and he was helping his friend, Lee, correct his. This happened to be Neji's best, and Lee's worst, class. English.

"And..." Lee said, hoping to receive a little more help. He was terrible in grammar and was unable to find the error in his conjugation. Neji explained his error to him.

It was a nice, May day. The sky was clear, and the classrooms' windows were all open, letting the cool wind enter the class. The teacher, Iruka-sensei, was walking around the class, helping those who needed it. Students were chatting amongst each other. They all knew it would not be a very productive English class. They were glad though. It was their last course of the day, and they were all eager to get home. Friday does that to people.

But for Neji, this Friday was just a little different than usual.

Halfway through the lesson there was a light knock on the door. Lee, being the closest to the door, stood up and announced to nobody in particular that he was going to get it. Neji sometimes thought that Lee had a difficulty differenciating home from school. But he never said anything. If his friend was happy opening up the door, let him be so.

Lee opened the door enthusiastically, "Hello!" He said happily. Soon his large smile turned into one of confusion. Behind the door stood Itachi, a senior whom he'd met few times, and only knew of because of Neji.

Itachi nodded his head in greeting and walked into the classroom. Iruka finally turned his attention onto the arrival, as did the rest of the class. Including Neji. It took only a moment for Itachi's eyes to land on Neji. It was who he was searching for.

The two had been secretly dating for the past six months. They'd both agreed to let only the people who they really trusted know. The two were unsure how people would take it, and neither wanted to take the chance that the results would be negative. The next year Itachi would be entering College, and Neji his most important year of High School. Any type of negativity wouldn't be good for those two top students.

So, Neji was wondering what Itachi could possibly be doing in his English class.

But the look in those dark eyes he loved so much was set on a goal. But this goal remained unclear to Neji. Their eyes fixed onto each other. Iruka walked up to Itachi and started speaking with him, "Hello, Itachi, what can I do for you today?" This made them look away from each other, as Itachi answered him.

"I wish to speak to one of your students." Itachi replied.

"Oh? Well go ahead." Iruka said and walked away, letting Itachi do as he pleased. He returned to the student he had been helping, but quickly noticed he would get nowhere until Itachi was gone. Because all eyes were fixed on him. Lee remained at the door and watched. Being Neji's closest friend, he knew about their relationship, and was just as curious as Neji was to find out the reason for his visit.

"Neji?" Itachi called his boyfriend. Neji didn't say anything, but stood up and walked over to him slowly. He could feel all eyes on him. He felt a bit of anxiety creep up on him, but when he stood in front of Itachi, it faded away. Being with him, he was back in his comfort zone.

"Yes?" Neji whispered softly, almost shyly.

"Neji, will you be my date to prom?" Itachi made no effort to keep his voice down, and the whole class seemed to freeze.

Neji stared at him, surprised. His mind took some time to comprehend what he'd just asked. He was so shocked that he couldn't formulate a response. A couple of the students lost hope that he would respond at all. But suddenly, he smiled brightly, "Of course."

At that moment, the class unfroze.

Lee was the first to start clapping. The rest of the class followed suit, and they all stood up, cheering for them. Neji and Itachi smiled at each other. Neji looked at his class, then at his best friend, who gave him a thumbs up. He brought his attention back to Itachi when he felt those soft lips on his cheek. They sealed their deal with a kiss.

Neither had expected the acceptance that they received from a class of twenty 16-year-old's. Perhaps they had too little faith in the new generation. The clapping in the background was proof that things were getting better. The acceptance of this class, and their love for each other gave them hope in each other, and for a better future for the people like them.

Because at the end of it all, love will forever be, love.

* * *

AN: Hello! I wrote this quickly tonight for a special reason! It's 'Journée International Contre l'Homophobie' which means, it's the international day against homophobia. I'm not sure if it's just Canada who celebrates this, or North America, but all I know is that we were talking about that all day today at school.

So, as an avid yaoi writer, what better way to show my support than to put out a story surounding a gay couple? Also, this story is dedicated to a story I found on GivesMeHope. I really loved it, and since it's a true story, I thought it would be better to use that than a story I invented. (Look it up! It's a great site with stories to make anybody cry!) So yes, I hadn't heard of this before today, so if this isn't very good, sorry! It was done super quickly and so, didn't have time to spellcheck!

Sorry for any typos, and I hope you liked it! It's dedicated to all those against Homophobia and who believe that the world deserves love! No matter what form it takes!

Thank you for reading!  
-MewMew


End file.
